WWIII 2
WWIII 2 '''is a sequel to WWIII. Plot It is now three years after the events of WWIII. The Resistance has been forced to flee its base in Guatemala and established a new one in Hardangerjøkulen, Norway. A Battleship is dispatched by the Lord Douglas Artur, continuing his quest for Bill Gunther, launching a thousand robots with probes across the planet, one of which lands in Hardangerjøkulen and surveys the glacier. Gunther, on patrol astride his horse, discovers the probe, which he mistakes for a comet. After reporting to comrade Anthony Took that he will investigate the site, Bill is knocked out by a dangerous abominable snowman. When Bill fails to report in at Forty Base, Anthony Took goes out on his horse to search for him in an encroaching storm. Upon waking up, Bill finds himself hanging upside down in a cavern; his eyes opening to the sight of a yeti eating a monk. Using the power of Telekinesis, Bill is able to pull his cutlass out of the snow and towards himself. After he ignites it, he cuts himself free and cuts off the attacking yeti's head in time, running out of the grotto and escaping into the cold night. Bull makes his way to Forty Base on foot, but he finds himself lost in the winterstorm and collapses in the snow. Suddenly, he sees the ghost of Benjamin Shish appear before him. Shish tells Bill to go to a Floridian bog to undergo training under Sober, a grand sensei. After the soul fades, Anthony arrives to find Bill passed out, who is mumbling about Shish, Sober and Florida. At this point, the horse that Anthony was riding on collapses in the extreme cold. To keep Bill from hypothermia during the snowstorm, Anthony uses Bill's scimitar to cut open the dead animal and places Bill in it. Anthony then sets about erecting a shelter that he and Bill will stay in during the night. They are forced to stay out during the night as the flying KRISTI snowcats that the Resistance uses for atmospheric flight had not yet been adapted for the super low temperatures of the '''Hardangerjøkulen '''night and are therefore unable to mount a rescue operation to retrieve the duo. The next morning, pilots flying the snowcats set out from Forty Base to search for the missing guys. Zev Senesce, one of the pilots in Smug Group, makes contact with Anthony over comlink and the pair are rescued. When they are taken back to base, Bill is put in an ice tank for healing under the care of medical sackdoll, B. Lady Catherine Wilhelm urges Anthony to stay with the Resistance, and when Anthony assumes it is because she has feelings for him, Catherine loses her temper and calls him a "snotty, brainless, disgusting shag." Meanwhile, the probebot has spotted signs that indicate '''Hardangerjøkulen '''is occupied and sends a signal to the Morum fleet, shortly before being exploded by Took and Chuks. Aboard an aircraft carrier, Admiral Kendal Wayne dismisses the information as evidence of robbers, nothing more. However, Douglas Artur knows better and orders the fleet to '''Hardangerjøkulen. General Rijeka, realizing Morum is aware of their location, orders the evacuation of Forty Base. Douglas Artur and and the Morum forces set course for Norway to set up the attack. The Resistance load whatever equipment they can onto transports and plan a rear-guard action to secure their escape. Bill, now recovered from the Yeti attack and subsequent exposure, says farewell to Chuks and Took, who betrayed the Resistance to resolve their debt to Kiaan. As the Morum forces enter the glacier, General Rijeka orders full power to the shield that is protecting the base from bombardment. Aboard the battleship, General Maximillian Nordstorm notifies Arthur that Admiral Wayne has emerged too close to the glacier. Wayne intended to catch the Resistance unaware before they could set up their defenses. However, Artur realizes that the Resistance have been alerted to the fleet's arrival. Via video communication, Artur telekinetically burns Wayne to death for his incompetence, then appoints Captain Adolf Revere the new Admiral on the spot. As Artur previously ordered, the Morum ground forces, commanded by General Nordstorm, land outside the Resistance shield and march overland to explode the power generator. Catherine gives the Resistance fighters instructions on the evacuation to leave Norway two to three ships at a time past the shield to a rendezvous point. Rijeka lowers the shields to fire the cannon at one of the Morum Warships allowing the first transports to escape. The Resistance pilots assigned to hold off the Morum ground assault depart the glacier base for the oncoming battle against heavily equipped Morum forces, who are armed with agile Battle Suits and monstrous elephants, led by General Nordstorm. The Smug Squadron snowcat group led by Bull commences the attack. Bill quickly realizes the elephants' armor is far too resistant for guns and decides to use attached harpoons and tow cables to tangle the elephants' legs. Bill's gunner Jaxter Walter is hit and murdered during the first approach. This leaves Gillian Padilla and his gunner Wes Babcock to make the first pass. They manage to topple one of the elephants, which is killed as Resistance soldiers storm it. The main elephant, commanded by General Nordstorm, takes their aim at the Resistance base's main power generator. Suddenly, Bill's KRISTI is shot down by the Morums, and crash-lands in the snow. Bill escapes before an elephant can step on and crush his ship. The Resistance base is now under direct attack and Morum snowsoldiers have entered the base, forcing Anthony, Catherine, Chuks, and C to escape. Catherine gives the evacuation command for the base as they leave. Bill, meanwhile, manages to kill another elephant by using his hoist cable to toss in a thermal detonating device, and then detaching himself from the cable as a series of explosions neutralize the elephant. The Resistance suffer main casualties as the result of the battle. The main elephant, being driven by General Nordstorm, gets within firing range of the power generator, then successfully blasts it. Anthony, Catherine, and company, now realizing they are being followed by Artur (who has arrived personally), make their way to the RV in time to escape. As the RV flies off, Bill reaches R and his Sopwith Camel and finally departs. Changing course from the rendezvous point, he sets his coordinates for Florida. Anthony and company are pursued by Morum Spitfires. After going onto a plane which can store vehicles, Anthony realizes (with reluctant help from C) that the accelerator has been destroyed. While fixing the acelleration system, the plane enters Devil's Post Pile to hamper pursuit. It lands, and drops the RV inside a cave to rest and find a way to fix the ship. Bill lands in a Floridian marsh, swamping his Sopwith in the process. There, he discovers a diminutive and eccentric figure who fiddles around with Bill's gear. After Luke tells him that he is looking for a sensei, the being offers to take Bill to Sober. Back on the RV, while Catherine makes repairs, Anthony makes his move on the maiden, drawing himself closer to her before both end up in a passionate kiss. When C arrives, Catherine withdraws and walks away. Artur orders the entirety of Grim Squadron to sweep Devil's Post Pile to find the RV. As the search continued, the danger of the field take their toll: a colossal boulder smashes into a warship, murdering all aboard. On the aircraft carrier, Artur communicates with the captains of the other ships (the captain of the demolished battleship offline). One officer, Captain Noah Nelda, tells Artur that they should consider their damage. Artur firmly replies that they will continue the search. Shortly afterward, Admiral Revere informs Artur that the Emperor commands he make contact. Artur orders his ship out of Devil's Post Pile for a clear transmission. In his private quarters, Artur receives a holographic message from the Emperor, who alerts the Dark Lord to a "new enemy who could destroy" Morum - Bill. Artur suggests that if Bill could be turned, he would be a "destructuve ally". Emperor agrees, saying that Bill would be a "great asset" and asks his apprentice if it could be done. Artur declares Bill will join Morum be killed. Instead of going straight to Sober, Bull is brought to the man's dwelling. Bill insists on going to find Siber immediately, but the small guy only responds with "Sober is close, really close". The diminutive figure then declares the boy lacks patience, but the voice of Shish tells the figure that the boy will learn patience if he is to be trained. Only then does Bill realize that the small figure is Sober. Sober asks Shish if he will finish whatever training he begins, then suspects that Bill will succumb to horror. The next day, while cleaning bats off of the camper, Took is forced to escape what turns out to be a giant slug (which resided in the grotto the camper van landed on). Meanwhile, Bill begins a rigorous training regime from Sober which includes moral lessons about the dangers of the dark side of Telekinessi. That particular lesson is driven home when he is told to enter a cavern that is strong with the Dark Side's power. Ignoring Sober's counsel to leave his weaponry, Bill enters the cave armed. Once inside, he has a vision of himself lividlt confronting Douglas Artur and beheading him. However, the severed head's mask bursts apart and reveals Bill's face underneath; it is a warning that if Bill battles Artur with no control, he will be seduced by Morum. Back on the aircraft carrier, Artur enlists the headhunters, Robert Uccine, Denar, I, Drago, L and Rufua to find the RV for a substantial reward. One of the Morum commanders finally spots the camper, leading to another pursuit which results in the RV eluding Morum by making the crazily counter intuitive move of attacking the lead battleship. However, at the last moment, the van veers off and secretly attaches itself to the rear of the ship's command tower, which lacks sensors, making it appear to have disappeared from the Destroyer's point of view. The next day later, while training, Bill becomes distracted when he finds that his Sopwith Camel has completely submerged into the bayou. Bill declares he will never be able to get the plane out, seeing that it is too great for him to extract from the water. Sober says it "appears big, but is not." Bill uses telekinesis, but to no avail. Sober reminds him that "size never matters" and gives him sapience about telekinesis. Bull denies all of this, then Sober decides to uses telekinesis to lift the plane out himself. Bill is dumbfounded and incredulous. Sober senses the child's failure within his mind. When the fleet disperses to search for the RV, the Resistance wait for the ship to do its standard dump of refuse before jumping, then detach to drive away with it. The van's accelerator still needs repairs, so Anthony decides to make their way to a gas-mining colony run by his ally Landon Spisowski. Unfortunately, the headhunter Uccine had deduced the RV's escape method and had his airplane jettisoned with the waste to stealthily follow the fugitives. The next day, Sober reminds Bill of the things the young knight will see in his mind, the future, the past, and of friends he recognizes. Bull loses concentration again and has a vision of his allies dead. He wants to leave Florida to rescue them, but Sober reminds him that if he leaves now, everything his friends suffered for will be destroyed. Upon arrival at the city, Anthony's party is welcomed by an old friend of his who goes by the name Landon Spisowski. However, there are numerous elements that make the Resistance suspicious, not the most of which being C being found with his soul sucked out, impaled, and nearly incinerated. That evening, Bill and R prepare themselves to leave Florida, but are warned by both Sober and the ghost form of Shish not to end training so soon for a fight Bill is not ready for. Shish declares that should Bill decide to face Artur, he will need to face him alone without interference. Bill understands this, and his plane takes off from Florida. Sober is depreseed, declaring Bill is reckless. Shish tells Sober "That boy is our last hope", however, Sober declines, A day later, Anthony finds himself betrayed by Spisowski who was approached by Morum before the Resistance's arrival and threattended the city unless he cooperated. He becomes the captive of Douglas Artur, who proceeds to punish Anthony and Catherine to create a disturbancefor Bill to detect. That afternoon, Artur enters a freezing chamber intending to freeze Gunther once he arrives. The Dark Lord uses the opportunity for Uccine to deliver Took to Tiaan by testing the device on Took himself. Anthony enters the chamber for the experiment. At first, Chuks resists the Shocksoldiers, but Anthony restrains him, saving his strength for another time. Anthony says goodbye to Catherine with a passionate kiss before he is escalated into thefreezing chamber. When he is successfully entombed in ice in a state of suspended animation, Artur hands over Anthony to headhunter Robert Uccine for transportation to Buttercup Valley to receive a bounty from Tiaan. One of the Morum commanders informs Artur that Bill's Camel has arrived. The Dark Lord orders Landon to take Catherine, Chuks, and C to his warship, reneging on a deal he made with Spisowski. However, the ambassador has other plans. Bill makes his way to the city safely. He quietly walks down the corridors of the city. He spots Robert Uccine who is taking the now-frozen Took back to his plane. He attempts to follow but is thwarted when the headhunter notices and opens fire. Bill narrowly escapes and runs down farther into the corridor. He finally meets up with Catherine, Chuks, and Landon, who have been captured by Shock Troopers. Bill ambushes the group of Morums, but is unsuccessful. Catherine yells at him and tells him that "it is a trap!" Bull runs after his captured friends, hoping to save them, but wanders into the freezing chamber. There, he meets with Artur and the two fight in an ultimate scimitar duel, where Bill's undeveloped Monk skills are no match for Artur's experience. The Morums (escorting the prisoners out of the city) are overpowered by the security, setting Landon and free. Chuks turns against Landon for betraying Anthony and hangs him, but he manages to tell the Indian there is still a chance to rescue Anthony at the West Platform. C is reunited with his companion R. Landon arrives too late as Uccine's plane takes off, then engage in a fierce battle with Shock Soldiers. Bill and Artur continue their machete battle in the bowels of the City, freezing Bill in the carbon freezing chamber (but not long enough, and he breaks free). Artur uses the Dark Side against Bill by using whatever equipment is at hand, thrusting Bull through a window and landing on one of the emergency platforms. As the gunfight continues, Landon orders an evacuation, then the company manages to find their last hope of escape...the RV. In the final phase of the sabre duel, Artur manages to cut off Bill's right ring finger, which then falls (along with the scimitar which the hand grasped) into a chasm. Artur reveals to Bill the truth. A horrified Bill screams in denial. Artur persuades Bill to join him and embrace the Dark Side to kill the Emperor. However, Bill chooses suicide over being corrupted and throws himself down a deep shaft. Bill is sucked into an air vent, exits the underbelly of the city and catches a satellite beneath the City. Facing clear death, Bill calls out to Benjamin in vain (Shish had warned Bill that he would not be able to help Bill once he faced Artur). Then, he calls out to the only other one who could help... Catherine. Catherine senses Bill's distress signal. The camper turns around and comes back to the city. Using an escape hatch, Landon manages to catch Bill and rescue him before the wounded Monk falls helplessly to the planet as enemy planes race toward them. The van finally leaves gravitational field and is about to escape when the accelerator system again fails. Artur asks for confirmation that the accelerator system was deactivated to prevent their escape, then orders weaponry be set to kill. As the Morums pursue, the injured Bill hears the voice of Artur calling to him. He answers, "Cousin...", while Artur calls, "Come with me". Bill senses it is Artur, then cries, "Benjamin, I needed to know this!" C commands that R finishes bringing him back to life after his ordeal. However, with quick ingenuity, R manages to re-activate the accelerator system in time for the van to flee. Artur sadly retreats to his secret quarters in his aircraft carrier, ignoring Nordstorm's failure. The film ends on a flagship at the Resistance fleet's rendezvous point, where Bill, under the care B again which includes the implantation of a prosthetic finger. Landon and Chuks begin their parts of a most deadly adventure...rescuing Anthony. Landon promises to Catherine they will bring her back the man she loves. Bill, Catherine, and the dolls look on as the RV departs for unknown territories. Parents Guide Sex & Nudity 4/10 * There are romantic scenes between Anthony and Catherine. Only kissing. * A man can be seen wearing only a breathing tube while he is submersed and hovering in the liquid of a transparent vat. * There is a passionate kiss between Anthony and Catherine. * Sexual innuendo is frequent. Violence & Gore 8/10 * The violence is constant, but moderate and not too gory. * A man is suddenly ambushed; struck in the by a Yeti's hand, and dragged away by the monster. * The man is seen in the monster's cavern, hanging upside down with a lot of blood on his face. The creature is briefly seen eating the bloodied remains of a dead person. The monster then comes over to the man to murder him, and the man visibly cuts off its head with his scimitar. We briefly see the creature with a gory stump where it was injured. * A large animal keels over and dies due to freezing. Anthony Took uses Bill's cutlass to cut the animal open in order to put Bill inside to keep him from hypothermia. The animal's organs are exposed, but there is no blood. * A close up of a man's burnt visage being worked on with metallic tools affixed is creepy. * There is a large battle scene at the beginning of the film, where many combatants are murdered onscreen, or are implied to have been killed. In the battle, there are three instances of a vast elephant with guns attached firing the weaponry, but it is brought down and explodes into fire, killing its' riders. * A pilot's wingman is shot dead by a volley of bullets from inside their flying KRISTI snowcat. He slumps forward, dead. When the vehicle is shot down and crashes, an elephant steps on the remains of the plane, including the dead wingman, while the pilot escapes before the snowmobile is crushed. * A man's horribly melted face (enough to expose bone) is shown. * There are two instances where Douglas Artur telekinetically burns a man to death. There is no scarring, but we see them moan and struggle to put the flame out until he slumps over and dies of the gas. Intense. * A character vows to kill us son. * A dream sequence involves Douglas Artur being decapitated by Bill Gunther. We do not see any wounds, but the machete clearly cuts the head off and falls to the ground, where we visibly see the Guy Fawkes Mask explode. Could be disturbing. * Upon seeing Douglas Artur in the dining hall in a city, a man draws his revolver and shoots at him, but Artur telekinetically draws the bullets to his own hand, using telekinesis to block them, before pulling the gun out of the man's hand. * A man is assaulted off screen, though the first bit of the treatment (the man being placed head-first into a sparking electrical device) is depicted. We hear screams from the outside of the closed doorway to the punishment room. * A man is frozen by an old man who uses lightning, and the small ice mountain is pushed to the floor. The frontal part of the man's face and hands can be seen protruding from it. Not violent but intense. Not gory but hideous/terrifying. * A man's ring finger is cut off by his opponent in an intense, prolonged scimitar duel, in which both participants are generally bruised and injured. * A number of soldiers are shot. There is also a scene where Chuks knocks a few troopers off a ledge. * Chuks hangs a man out of fury. We see the man trying to breath. He eventually cuts the rope. * Bill faces off against a huge serpent. Sober blinds the serpent by scratching out it's eyes with telekinetic knives. We see the empty sockets spurring blood. Bill impales the serpent through the roof of it's mouth. Blood is shown. He is also bitten by the serpent and pulls a fang out of his arm. Profanity 3/10 * Five uses sh*t. * Catherine calls Anthony a racial slur Drinking/Drugs/Smoking 3/10 * Alcohol use is shown in a city. Frightening/Intense Scenes 9/10 * Scenes are intense and frightening for small children. * Many in the bayou are a bit scary for young children. A crocodile lurks under the murky quagmire water, and grabs R. Fortunately, R is thrown up a second later and lands on shore no worse. * In another scene, Bill goes into a moonlit grotto where strange sounds are heard. He then has a slow motion cutlass encounter with an apparition of Douglas Artur where he cuts off Artur's head. * Dan leads Anthony, Catherine and Jonas to a dining hall, and are suddenly confronted by Douglas Artur who was waiting for them. For viewers unaware of the story, the sudden appearance of the towering menacing figure in the room is a shocking image. * The shadow scene where one of the heroes is frozen by lightning is scary for extremely young viewers. * The whole sequence of Bill confronting Douglas Artur is super intense considering it is quickly established that the "child" is no match for the lord. * The scene where Bill chooses to fall out of suicide rather than be corrupted by is scary, but circumstances allow him to survive and be rescued. * A revelation unfolds during the confrontation between Bill and Artur. * Bats can be horrifying. 29/50 Okay for 13+ Common Sense Media * Age: 12+ * Quality: ⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐ * Summary: Sequel surprisingly improved in quality, intensity. * Rated: PG-13 * Genre: Action/Adventure * Release Year: 2020 * Running Time: 184 Minutes * Review: Parents need to know that WWIII 2 is an atmospheric adventure film that features intense moments of dark chaotic content, along with a few extremely jarring scenes that are nonviolent, rather psychologically disturbing. Spoiler Alert: sequences such as an encounter with the bad guy in a cavern, a character being frozen, unknown whether alive or dead, and the final sword fight are all dark, terrifying, and packed with chaos. The film ends with a moment of unbelievable violence, mayhem, and separation that will have a strong impact on young viewers. The innuendo is significantly increased from the first movie in the series, although it still remains at a moderate level with just a few middle school jokes. This is the movie where the series gains more dark elements than a normal action movie, and while it is an amazing film, it is much darker and more intense than the original. * Educational Value: Not applicable * Positive Messages: ⭐⭐⭐ The film provides powerful positive messages around the ideas of always doing your duty, avoiding temptation, and remaining helpful to others. Themes of courage. However, aggression is the average way of solving problems in this film. * Positive Role Models: ⭐⭐ Characters demonstrate such positive traits as help, fearlessness, problem solving, and sacrificing for the sake of others. Several characters engage in violence, sometimes for the sake of violence, and lots of our heroes seek revenge. * Violence & Scariness: ⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐ The violence is primarily centered around aerial combat and characters using guns and blades. However, this film amps up the disturbing violence, such as blood gushing and viscera visible on an operating table. Sequences such as an encounter with the antagonist in a rock shelter, a character seemingly dying from freezing, and the final sword fight are all dark, nightmarish, and chaotic. The film ends with unbelievable violence, mayhem, and separation that will have a strong impact on viewers. * Sexy Stuff: ⭐⭐ Two of the main leads in the film engage in an affair over the course of the film, culminating in a few relatively chaste sex implications. A few moments of sexual juvenile humor, but nothing sexual enough to contribute to the PG-13 rating. * Language: ⭐⭐ The word sh*t is used five times, however, use of profanity is discouraged. * Consumerism: ⭐⭐⭐⭐ Lots of toys and other products with the film's license are available. Product placement for Google, Apple, Bed Bath & Beyond, Energy Brands, McDonald's, Coke, Baltic Sea cruise liners, Volkswagen, Verizon Communications, Nintendo, Valve Corporation. Oddly, some references to kids shows like Sponge Bob Square Pants and Thomas the Tank are also present. * Drinking, Drugs, & Smoking: Glasses of liquid which may be beer are consumed, though you could easily interpret them as beverage water or soft drinks. Cast * Carter Jenkins as Bill Gunther: A monk in training, who is strongly connected with Telekinesis. * Paul Wesley as Anthony Took: A rogue and driver of the Took Camper. * Laine MacNeil as Lady Katherine: Resistance Ruler and former princess of Bermuda. * Michael Fassbender as Landon Spisowski: Ambassador of City 84 and an old ally of Took. * Dane DeHaan as C: A robotic sack doll rebel. * Rolf Saxon as Douglas Artur: A warrior of the Dark Arts of Psychokinesis and the Tzar's secondin command. The character's voice is provided by Phil Collins. * Carmelo Anthony as Chuks: A helpful African ally of Took. * Michael Shannon as R: An animate burlap sack of the Resistance and longtime ally of C. Shannon also portrays G, a minor voodoo doll character. * Ray Stevenson as Sober: The smart, century old Master of the Monks, who is Bill's selfexiled Psychokinetic Sensei living in Florida. * Alan Cumming as Robert Uccine, a headhunter, hired by the Morum Nation. Jean-Claude Van Damme provides Uccine's voice. Cumming also makes a background appearance as the Metrocop who grabs Katherine when she tells Bill to avoid Artur's trap with Fred Tatasciore doubling as Uccine in this scene. * Nick Nolte as Tzar: The malicious leader of the Morum Civilization and Douglas Artur's strong Grandmaster, who appears via holograph. William H. Macy voices Tzar. * Jerry Seinfeld cameos as Benjamin Shish's soul: Bill's dead teacher, who guides him to Sober. Tropes * Expy: ** Sober is a rather obvious one of Yoda, with both being short, aged characters who act batty to shake the protagonist off their back. * Shout-Out: ** The Behemoths' attack on Hardangerjokulen is based on the Romans' battles with Carthaginian war elephants during the First Punic War. * Unfortunate Implications: Snowy Soldiers are white dressed troopers wearing cone shaped helmets. Their design and antagonistic role screams KKK. Category:Movies Category:PG-13 Category:Films about revenge Category:Action/Adventure